dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlord Kaihen
|name1 = Overlord Form |link2 = /Exalted |name2 = Exalted Form |link3 = First Impact Kaihen |name3 = First Impact }} /Melee/SG) Inflicts damage to one enemy and prevents healing. |activeskill1 = Scintillation: Slice |flavora1 = Kaihen's attacks are so terrifyingly quick and precise that by the time the enemy senses the attack, it's already too late. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 3300% damage to an enemy, and for 24.4 seconds, increase it's damage received by 86%; this can be maintained for 3 overlays. Enemies affected by this skill are unable to resurrect after death. 9 sec |activeskill2 = Scintillation: Inhale |flavora2 = Kaihen not only controls the light, he also knows who follows it. |aEffect2 = Restore Kai's Light Energy by 20% every second for 5 seconds, dealing 2340% damage to all enemies and recovering his health by 17% of the damage inflicted. This skill cannot be used during 'Deified Darkslayer' and Kai is completely immune to conditions during this. 18.9 sec |activeskill3 = Scintillation: Deified Darkslayer 2 |flavora3 = The blade is deified by Kaihen's light. When the particles of light Kaihen absorbs becomes full, darkness-annihilating light is equipped to the blade. |aEffect3 = When Light Energy is full, inflict 1820% damage to all enemies, stun them for 9.3 seconds, and become the Darkslayer for 11 seconds. While the Darkslayer, increase Kai's Melee damage by 274% and damage by 1240% - which is further increased by 4% for each Light Energy. When the Darkslayer is no longer active, remove a beneficial effect from an enemy, inflict 3940% damage, and additional damage based on 20% of the damage dealt during Darkslayer. 1 sec |passive1 = Mind's Eye |flavorp1 = Kaihen is a swordsman with the sharpest skills, and is also considered extremely agile. |pEffect1 = Increase Kai's by 220%, Melee Attack Power by 140% and recover his HP by 13% of the damage he deals. Also, Kai can detect stealthed enemies. |passive2 = Master of the Light |flavorp2 = Kaihen can project the energy within objects as light, and sharpen that light so it cuts enemies. |pEffect2 = For each additional enhancement level, further increase Kai's Light Energy by 20. Upon landing 4 critical hits, increase his Melee Attack Power by 185% and additional by 270%; this can overlay up to 10 times. |passive3 = Heir of the Swordsman |flavorp3 = Kaihen learned how to control both his sword and stamina from a master swordsman. |pEffect3 = When Kai is near death, he conceals himself and avoids all enemy attacks for 6 seconds, recovering his HP by 40% of his Max HP when it ends. While in Darkslayer, Kai's Normal Attacks have a chance to remove 1 buff from the enemy. 31 sec |passive4 = Star Cutter |flavorp4 = The sword powerful enough to slay the stars and comets in the sky has been completed. |pEffect4 = Increase Kai's maximum Light Energy by 80, additional by 240% and every attack while in Darkslayer becomes a hit. |passive5 = Path of the Swordsman |flavorp5 = Kaihen, weilder of the Sword of Light, is the shining star of swordsmanship. |pEffect5 = Kai can now maintain the Darkslayer for 14 seconds and when Darkslayer expires the additional damage dealt is increased to 60%. Also, Kai's direct attacks deal 2x damage to Boss-type enemies. |passive6 = Lights' Glow |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Each time Kai kills an enemy during the Darkslayer, increase its duration by 2 seconds. Also, while in Darkslayer, increase Kai's damage by 611%. }} Category:Hayden's Wings